Blue Eyes
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: This wasn't what she imagined when she moved to the city. This wasn't what she wanted her life to be. No man would come and sweep her off of her feet and give her the love and life she wanted. Until a man decided to come to her corner... and make her a proposition she couldn't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Ok everyone I come bring you a new story! This one is based off of a classic movie! Pretty woman!**

 **I do not own inuyasha or pretty woman**

 ***Warning* This story is rated M for strong language, sexual situations, and adult themes viewer discretion is advised because this will be the only warning you get!**

 **B** lue eyes stared out from behind thick black lashes as the owner of those lashes applied a little bit more mascara. Music bumped out of the radio stationed precariously on a shelf in the bathroom. It was a miracle really that the thing was still intact and functioning with a strip of duct tape holding half of it together. Some number one hit was playing as a way to drown out the commotion of the next door neighbors fighting. Thin walls were a bitch,but living in the ghettos of a big city there was little options for people like her. A loud thud against the walls shook her half of the apartments. Looks like the idiot brothers were at it again. Huffing a sigh she quickly finished her eye makeup and applied her signature color to her lips, a dark ruby red that complemented her skin tone. Kagome stared into the mirror and viewed the woman staring back at her. It wasn't someone she recognized dolled up the best she could, body encased in a skin tight black and gold dress with a pair of thigh high leather boots. Flipping up black hair a bit she gave a half assured nod to herself before cutting off the radio and the bathroom lights. The sounds of males arguing came in louder than ever. But before she could even yell at them to shut up a loud banging on their room echoed in her own. A squeaky voice muffled slightly by the walls greeted her own hearing.

"Bankotsu you and your brothers rent are due on the first, ya late again and you'll find ya asses on the street! I ain't running a charity. " The landlord shouted as the sound of a Male shouting started up again, at this Kagome took advantage of the distraction to slip out of her window. Down the rickety ass fire escape and on to the cement below, she huffed a sigh at the route she had to take to avoid the landlord. The stress of her life already eating her alive, the fact that their entire rent had gone up her roommates nose the night before wasn't helping. Adjusting the dress she straightened up and walked down the dazzling streets of the ghetto to the better lit area of the strip. Las Vegas was a magnificent place to be, a place to lose your asses for the rich to come and play for a while for the poor to come and experience something new for a while. But the city was much more, for those that lived there it was a struggle to stay alive.

"Here we go" she muttered under her breath as she walked down the rows of casinos and bars looking for a specific person.

The woman who took her in when she had nothing. Also the woman who stole their entire rent money and could possibly leave them homeless. By passing the glitter and glam of the high price hotels she strutted down the sidewalk going to a shadier bar. A famous biker bar that doesn't deal well with tourists. The Fire Rat was the equivalent of any other biker bar, half way standing with a shit ton of greasy looking dudes out front. Kagome didn't even bat an eye at them as some catcalled and whistled at her, straight through the front door and up the staircase to the right. Smoke filled the cramped area as men laughed and slammed down beers. Women giggled a bit before jumping from one lap to the next. Blue eyes roamed familiar faces till they landed on a girl with a reverse Bob and her signature red ribbon hair band in her head.

"Is it all gone?" Kagome shouted over the loud music and drunk idiots, hands folding over her chest as she gazed down at her friend. Yuri's giggling stopped as her roommates voice cut through their laughter. Her cinnamon colored eyes lifted up as a smile traced her mouth. But to Kagome she could see the traces of whatever drug she had taken on her face. Glazed eyes that were half open, mouth barely twisting up and her nose lightly dusted in powder.

"Gome! Don't be mad I needed to party and Hiten gave me a really good deal. Plus I was a hostess!" she pouted to her friend while dragging herself up from Hiten's lap. The guy was no good in Kagome's opinion, a drug dealer that had some twisted fantasies. Not to mention his ugly ass little brother who tried very hard to get into her panties.

"Yeah Gome" Hiten called from his seat, eyeing her up and down with his sick eyes. "Besides she only owes me another five hundred bucks" he chuckled as Yuri scrambled off of his lap reaching for her friend. His hand coming around to slap Yuri's jiggling ass.

"That was from a while ago!" she tried to defend herself. But its it's hard when blue eyes are narrowed in a glare.

" Five hundred dollars Yuri are you kidding me! How the hell are we supposed to make rent if you keep shoving it up ya nose?" Kagome shouted at her in disbelief.

"Well my pet you can always pay off your friends debt with me! Plus make some extra for that rent of yours" a slightly higher male voice called out from behind Kagome, her face scrunching up. " No thanks Maten" she replied in a calm way before grabbing Yuri by the arm and dragging her ass down the stairs.

"I say who and when Maten remember that!" Kagome called to the male before both of them ducked out of the bar.

"I don't know why you try so hard to get her Maten there are plenty of girls here that would ride that cock of yours for free." One of the girls stated before snorting a line off of a dirty table.

"Because bitches like you only fuck me for my drugs." He stated before plopping down beside his older brother. "One day big brother, one day I'll claim that pussy of hers!"

"Sure you will, if I don't get her first!" Hiten countered before laughing at the look his brother was giving him.

 **O** ut on the street Kagome was having her own issues with the stumbling Yuri. They walked in silence to their corner of the strip and posted up on a phone pole. "He likes you, you know!" Yuri stated while fixing herself herself up. It was the weekend and all the big spenders were out and about looking for a good time. " Who baldy?" Kagome asked while looking at all the cars driving down the road. "No, Hiten. He would really take care of us you know!"

"So he can take all of our money? Control who and when we make money? No thanks remember Yuri we make our own rules, we don't need a pimp. And I'll be damned if I let that fucker or his brother touch me." There was a defiant mark about Kagome that brought out the better part of Yuri.

"You are right, I'm sorry for spending the rent money, we will make it up or I'll fuck Mr. Yarna till he can't work his dick anymore." she grinned in a stupid manner.

 **T** wo hours had past and the girls had barely made five hundred between them. Slow night it would seem. "Do wait you made a bill off of an old guy just because he wanted your panties? That's it. You didn't have to get him off or anything?" Yuri asked as she sipped on her soda looking at Kagome.

"Yup and another fifty from a woman to just fondle my breast as I fingered her. I have to say it was easy money." She laughed while adjusting her breast in the dress. "No you are just lucky my friend!" But before either of them could continue on talking the sound of a car coming down the streets gathered both of their attention. Little mistaking the growl of an expensive engine, even more when whoever is driving it is fucken up the gears.

The black Audi r8 zoomed past the two only to come to a rest a few feet down. "Oh girl this is you, that is rent!" Yuri stated as the passenger side window rolled down. "Get it Gome!" she urged the girl on ward towards the car. Shoving back the butterflies of anxiety Kagome pulled on her mask and strutted to the car, bending down to the window she caught the whistles of a few males walking by.

"Need a date honey?" she purred slightly as her blue eyes clashed with beautiful golden ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story!**

 **Reviews are loved!**

 **I dont own Inuyasha or Pretty Woman or Hotel names and places**

 **I also wanted to let everyone know that I went back and edited chapter one I didnt know it was that long block text like that.**

He was having a shit day, nothing was going right for him as he left the party. He was irritated with the proposal his employees drew up. Annoyed at the counter offer a company they were in the midst of buying asked for a larger sum of money and part of the controlling shares. But what took the cake was his estranged girlfriend he barely had time for decided to pack her shit and leave. Then again he wasn't really surprised and the word estranged was to harsh of a word to use. Kagura was someone that like the title she had while dating him, but she wanted something more something he just wasn't willing to give her. Marriage. No he was a smart man, he didn't want to deal with a woman like Kagura for a lifetime. Digging herself a pot of gold till he was paying for a lifetime. No, Sesshomaru just couldn't hack that kind of life with her. She was a pretty face for business dinners and charity banquets but nothing more. A beck and call girl at its finest. And yet, he had been stood up at a dinner party with friends.

Embarrassing to say the least, he had left in a whirlwind of anger as he jumped into the first available car from the valet. His most trusted employee, his lawyers brand new audi r8. Kouga Okami was a brilliant and ruthless man. Someone that cringed in pain when he had taken off down the street in it. His words still echoing in his ears like a phantom whisper. 'You do know how to drive a stick shift right?'

No, he didn't and the controls were foreign to him. Who the hell would put the shifting levers on the actual steering wheel? By the time he had made it to the strip he could smell the burning of something. He was utterly aggravated that when a soft voice entered the car he about jumped out of his skin. Eyes lifted up and that's when he saw her, a beauty with sapphire blue eyes and dark red lips. It was only half a second later did her words manage to make impact in his brain.

"No, but direction would be grand" he rose a slight brow to her, voice cool and even but the only thing he got in return was a smile. "Ten bucks!" she replied with ease.

It caused him to scoff slightly but he found himself replying to her anyways. "You can't possibly be serious in charging me for directions. "

"I can and I am, I'm not the one lost!" and with that she straightened up and began to walk off.

"Wait!" his deep voice called after her and it made Kagome grin like a cat before turning back around and leaning down to the window once more. "Yes?"

He sighed slightly in defeat before pulling out his wallet from inside his coat pocket. "Do you have change for a fifty?" he asked pulling it out of the was of cash he had. "Shit baby for that I'll drive you there so you can stop shifting wrong and fuck up that transmission of yours."

And before anyone knew it she had walked around the front of the car, opened the door and ushered his ass out, doing so only after she snatched the fifty dollar bill out of his fingers before he had a chance to protest. His towering frame bared down on her and the only thing she could do was flash him a brilliant smile before sliding into the driver's seat. The car rumbled under her fingertips as she watched him move around with ease to the passenger side. In that moment she noticed how utterly handsome he was. His hair was tied at the nap of his neck but it was kept up and looked like silk. The color was a bit odd but it suited him quite well. A silvery white almost like Christmas tinsel that brought out those amber colored eyes. He was in shape and dressed in a well tailored suit the color a charcoal grey. Maybe Armani or some other high end designer she would never be able to afford. Once the door closed she was brought out of her musings she checked the mirrors before pulling back out onto the road.

"Where are you headed anyways?" she asked softly while watching the cars beside them move over, afraid of getting run over by the flashy sports car. "The Mirage" he replied while glancing the girl over.

They cruised down the road the car shifting into each gear without that horrid grinding noise. Color Sesshomaru impressed by the little vixen beside him. "Where did you learn to drive like this?"

"Boys back home would buy cars, fix them up to sale or race I paid attention to them." Speeding up she shifted the beast as it raced up the street towards his destination.

"And home is where?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she countered

"Fine what about a name?" he replied

"What do you want it to be?" the cheesy line was too easy to pass up, but his blank stare had her rethinking that.

"Fine, its Kagome!"

"Kagome, a lovely name and how much do girls like you charge now a days?" His inquiring mind just had to know. "About a one fifty" she shrugged her shoulders and zoomed past a cab before cutting back over the sign for his hotel glittering in the distance.

"A hundred and fifty dollars for a night!?" he turned fully to face her in shock. "No for an hour"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who have read this story and to all of those that have reviewed it so far!**

 **You guys are awesome!**

 **This chapter will be short and the next one will have a lemon in it so be warned.**

 **I dont own anything**

"Here we are" she spoke softly as she pulled into the valet lane and cut the car off. Gently she pulled the handle open but before she could step out his deep voice broke the silence. "You really said a hundred and fifty and hour?" The only way she could answer that was to simply turn back to him and grin like the cat that ate the canary.

"Yes"

His golden eyes looked her up and down before giving a nod of approval. He really was doing this with a complete stranger. But there was just something about this girl that called to him. Stepping out of the car he spoke briefly with the valet before extending his arm to her. Luckily this girl dressed decently, the dress was a little tighter and shorter than what some women wore to this hotel but nothing so much that it would cause heads to spin. Her arm joined his and soon he was guiding both of them into the front doors of the casino/hotel. But it would seem that he was wrong on that last note, the beauty on his arm was gathering attention left and right. Eyes would linger on those long legs she sported or to the slight bounce of her breast that were already ready to pop out.

Sesshomaru made a quick stop to the front desk to gather his mail and messages that could of been left. A few from Kouga, mainly worried about his car and what condition it might be in. Another from his father wondering why he was being ignored and lastly one from his younger brother. Looked like the tool had also landed in vegas and demanded to meet for dinner. No doubt to show off that trophy wife he married a month ago. Once he concluded his business there he extended his arm once more to the girl and took her off towards his own secret paradise inside the Mirage. A villa only lent out to the most lavish of guest, hidden behind an unmarked door near the roaring slot machines.

"Aren't you fancy" she commented in a light laugh before he opened the door to his room. The laugh slowly died in the back of her throat as she gazed at the room, no, it wasn't a room it was an expanse of space. This wasn't a suit it was a mini hotel inside of a hotel. "Whoah" it came out like an aww whisper as he smirked slightly.

" Don't get cocky" with that she moved further into the living area, eyes taking in the plush couches and untouched kitchen it had. "Make yourself at home, I have a few things to take care off" He called to her as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and tossed his tie to the side. Unbuttoning the first two buttons before easing himself down onto his chair next to the desk. He paid little mind to the vixen as he set to work.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes at him but getting out of her boots was something she just couldn't pass up. Sitting down on the edge of the couch she pulled down the zipper and peeled them off of her calves, tucking the money she had made that night into the shoes before setting them to the side. Slowly she rose and made her way towards the male, hell bent on interrupting whatever he was in the middle of.


End file.
